Bistable electronic paper technology mainly comprises two categories which are particle moving electronic paper technology and bistable liquid crystal display technology. The mainstream of particle moving electronic paper technology is microcapsule electrophoresis display technology, but the movement speed of the particles in the microcapsules is relatively slow, affecting the page turning and switching speed of the electronic paper based on the microcapsule electrophoresis display technology. Liquid crystal molecules are smaller than particles in microcapsules and can be rotated rapidly under the action of electric field. Therefore, developing bistable liquid crystal microcapsules is an important direction for the development of bistable electronic paper technology.
At present, the mass-produced electronic paper display panel module is mainly monochrome B/W display, while color digital content needs full color display, so color display is an important issue of the development of future electronic paper. Based on the future development trend of flexible display, the development of color flexible electronic paper display device is an issue that the display field faces.
The conventional smectic phase liquid crystal display device is composed of a two or three layers of liquid crystal to realize the color display effect, such as the display device disclosed in the invention patent CN101644845A is composed of three kinds of layers of liquid crystal, the dichroic dyes added in each layer structure are different, the three layers are superposed on each other and disposed on a white reflector to achieve the display of multiple colors. The technology described in the invention patent has complicated process, large loss of incident light due to the multi-layer structure, poor color display effect, and cannot realize the flexible display.